


Kinktober 2020 - Undertale and a couple extras

by Lady_Flame96



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Beasttale Sans (Undertale), Biting, Bodyswap, Bondage, Breeding, DFAB reader, DMAB Reader, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First Time, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied polyarmory, Ink, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Sans (Undertale), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vore, ink sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: My first attempt at kinktober!I'll try to keep the reader gender-neutral.No kinkshaming the author or other readers!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Slender Man/Reader
Comments: 83
Kudos: 225





	1. First time-Classic Sans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing smut, I'm using this to exercise. I got a list and I'll update the tags as I go. If a kink makes you uncomfortable, SKIP IT!
> 
> I don't think I'll be able to post every day, but I'll complete this challenge!
> 
> I feel like I either don't reach 1000 words or write 3000+ of worldbuild.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has no set gender but has female parts. Sorry boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep the reader gender-neutral, but forgive me if I fail.  
> Sometimes the reader has a vagina, sometimes a penis, other times both.

This night was a special one.

After long discussions with your boys, you felt that you were ready. 

You were ready to have one of the skeletons take your virginity. 

  
You knew that they had a sort of meeting together to discuss this important matter, what you didn't knew was exactly which one of them would enter your bedroom. 

You were sitting on your bed, nervous and with a pleasurable tingle between your legs.

Your door opened and Classic walked in. 

He looked as nervous as yourself. 

"hey babe."

"Hey Sans."

"hope i don't disappoint." Here his low self esteem coming up again. He was doing so much better than when you first met him, but there were still bad days.

"You could never disappoint me." You reassured him.

His insecurities were replaced by a blue glow of his cheekbones.

"we all discussed about who should go first... n-not to call firsts or anything! j-just to choose one."

"And you voted for yourself?"

"no, i didn't... i heard that the first time hurts and the last thing i want is to hurt the ones i love."

Oh this sweet bean!

"You just... need to let me adjust to the... you know." You trailed off, blushing. 

"i guess... technically this is my first time too."

That really surprised you. No one tried to bang the punny skeleton? 

"Are you serious?"

"the fact is that i may have had sex before, but i don't know if it was before or during the resets... it feels like a long time ago..."

His eyelights were drifting somewhere darker. 

You hugged him to anchor him to reality.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, there are no more Resets remember? You're here and safe. Papyrus is safe. I'm here."

He cuddled closer to you and placed his teeth on your lips, his tongue got summoned quickly and entered your mouth.

The make out session turned more and more heated, with hands roaming over each other bodies and removing all your clothes. 

  
Next thing you knew, you were laying on your back on your bed, Sans hovering over you. A soft glow coming from his eyelights and soul, a more brilliant and blue one from his pelvis. 

He looked... average? You guessed?

  
"T-that goes inside me, right?"

"y-yeah... w-we'll take things slowly don't worry. i-i'll open you up a bit." He said as he traced the outside of your labia. 

He slipped a finger inside you to... test the water.

He moved his finger inside and out and in a circular motion, finding that spot that made you wriggle, Sans will remind that for later.

He added a second finger and began scissoring you. 

You threw your head back with a moan at the action.

Sans slipped his fingers out, ignoring your whine, deciding that you were ready.

He reached for the conveniently placed lube on your bedside table. 

"better safe than sorry." Sans said with a nervous smile as he used at least half of the bottle.

He lined up with your entrance and slowly slid inside.

You both moaned as he slip inside and brushed your clit, his magical organ sending little shocks of pleasure all over your body.

He gave you time to adjust, inch by inch, until he felt your hymen.

Sans froze instantly.

He had no idea if it was normal to feel a woman's hymen or it was due to his magic or whatever.

He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"a-are you ready starlight?"

You nodded "Y-yeah. Go ahead Sans."

Sans pushed a little more and he felt that small barrier break.

That excited him more than he expected. 

In that moment he remembered something that Dust told him "there's nothing like taking a woman's virginity. no matter how many times i did it, it's always incredibly exciting."

...what 

...what did his crazier counterpart meant by that?

Did Dust had a human in his world? And every time a reset occurred their virginity would be restored? 

If the kid Resetted would your...

What the hell was he thinking?!

Hoping for a reset?!

.

  
.

  
.

Maybe he was as crazy as Killer or Dust.

Maybe he did had the potential of that craziness within himself. 

A noise coming from you made him snap back to reality.

"starlight! are you ok?"

"J-Just give me a moment to adjust."

He showered you in skele-kisses and praise, trying not to think of how good you felt and how you were squeezing him.

  
After a few minutes you gave him your ok.

He gave a tentative thrust and received a moan in response. 

"i'll start moving, nice and slow."

You nodded "I'm ready Sans."

Sans began moving, slow as he promised. 

Pleasure spread all over your body. 

"Sans!" You moaned.

"i'm right here. is this ok?"

"Y-Yeah... y-you can go a little faster."

"are you sure?"

You nodded.

"let me know if i'm too rough."

"I might like that." You teased.

Sans blushed and stuttered "n-not for your first time!"

He resumed his pace, slowly increasing it. 

"Ah! Sans! Please! Tell me that this feels good for you too!" You moaned, squirming underneath Sans.

"ah fuck! you feel so good! so tight! you're squeezing me so perfectly! i-i'm-"

Oh gosh, was he already about to cum?

Sans felt embarrassed about it, until he heard you scream.

"SANS! S-something is- Ah! It feels so good! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

The idea that he of all people was the one to make you cum for the first time excited him even more! 

"you are about to cum starlight. come on, cum for me." He panted.

And you came. Hard. Milking his cock.

Sans came immediately after. 

  
You both came down from your high panting.

"y-you ok?"

You nodded "Did you..." You trailed off with a blush.

"yes, yes. i... finished." Sans blushed too.

A look of fear flashed across your face "W-We didn't use protection!"

Sans chuckled "don't worry starlight, for monsters you need the right intent... i mean, both need to really wish to make a new life... also the souls have to be involved... i thought that was a bit too much for your first time." He was blushing and scratching the back of his skull. 

  
"What now?" You asked after a while.

"we cuddle until we fall asleep."

"Shouldn't we clean up first?"

"clean up what?" He asked, pointing downward at his evaporating magic.

"Lazybones." You laughed as you brought him closer.

Over the time you spent with the brothers you learned that skeletons were surprisingly cuddly.

You two fell asleep soon after, smiled on your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I made Classic creepier that I intended? Maybe. What was Dust talking about? I could use a chapter to explain it if you guys want.


	2. Knotting-StoryShift Sans - Knot A Problem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King wishes to have an heir.
> 
> Kinks: knotting, a bit of breeding
> 
> Reader is GN but called "Princess".
> 
> Mention of poly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really thought that you were safe from puns?

If someone told you that you would've been in a relationship with a skeleton, you would've laughed at their faces.

If they told you that you would've been in a relationship with multiple skeletons, you would've laughed harder. 

And if they said that one of them was royalty, you would've called an ambulance on them.

And here you were.

In the bedroom that you shared with one of your lovers.

Being in a poly relationship meant that there was a schedule for whom you were spending the night with.

It didn't always ended with sex.

Usually it was only sleepy cuddles and comfort.

Only, and only if both of you were in the right mood something spicy happened.

Consent and communication are the key.

That doesn't mean that you couldn't tease them.

  
You were laying in the bed, in your silk lingerie and with a see through nightgown. 

When King entered his bedroom that night he looked exhausted. 

King, or Storyshift Sans, like the name suggested, was the king in his underground. That means that he always had various meetings with the other kings, queens and various politicians. 

~~He looked as tired as Classic after a nightmare.~~

"Welcome back." You greeted, speaking softly. 

He was startled by your voice, but gave you a tired smile. 

"sorry princess, didn't see you there."

He come closer to you but froze midway as he finally realized what you were wearing. His magic rushed to his cheekbones. 

"what's that princess?"

"Do you like it? Is all for you my king."

He visibly shivered and got closer, leaving his slippers behind. 

  
Fun fact, he didn't had slippers when he first arrived in this universe. 

He lost a bet with some of the lazier skeletons and tried a pair, falling in love with the softness. 

Now King removed his shoes as soon as he came home and put on the slippers that you bought him (with a little crown).

Like all the Sanses, he loved comfy things. In fact, his cape was the fluffiest of the multiverse!

But back to the action. 

He needed a form of stress relief. 

King climbed on the bed with you, kissing your naked shoulder and leaving a trail of kisses toward your mouth.

His tongue licked your lips, asking permission and you obligated. 

Your tongues danced together, battling for dominance. 

Usually he was the dominant one, but sometimes he enjoyed being the sub, not having to give orders or to control others and being taken care of instead. 

He broke the kiss to growl "no games tonight princess."

You began removing your nightgown as his cape hit the floor. 

King's hand went to massage your clothed entrance.

"i like what you chose to wear for me. you're such a temptress. i bet that texture feels good, but not as good as my cock." He said huskily.

"Ah! Please more!" You begged.

"how can i refuse to please my people." He chuckled. 

He removed his clothes as you scrambled to remove your lingerie. 

You took advantage of the fact that you had less clothes to remove to admire your lover.

Even if the boys technically were the same person, err... monster, they had unique features. 

~~(Aside from their personalities and pasts obviously. )~~

Namely the colour of their magic and their... lower equipment. 

King's magic was a Royal Blue ~~quite ironic, I know~~ and his penis, while it was short and thick like the other Sanses, had something more.

He had a knot.

As far as you knew, Mars was the only other skeleton that had a knot, and even he wasn't able to conjure it every time. 

"do you want my knot princess? fill ya up so much that you'll look pregnant? help me continue my dynasty?"

Was this what was considered dirty talk? You didn't know nor care.

It was so fucking hot!   
  
"Yes! Yes I want it!"

He waited for a last nod before entering you. Ever the gentleman. 

You moaned. It felt so good to have him just enter you.

"Fuck! Sans!" You screamed as he bottomed out, leaving only his knot out of you.

He growled "yes! use my name! no king! no my lord! no sir! call me sans! again!"

He trusted in a steady pace, making you moan his name every time. 

With every trust his knot slammed against you.

"fuck fuck fuck! i will give you my knot! fill you up for good! you'll look so sexy, pregnant with my heir! that's it! take! take it!"

"Sans!" You screamed as his knot entered you, locking the two of you together. 

  
His orgasm triggered yours.

  
He kept filling you until a small bulge appeared in your middle.

When his came down from his high he collapsed next to you.

"are you alright princess?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sans."

"...i really like when you call me sans."

"I bet! After a long day being called "Your Majesty" and "King", it must be nice to just be... you."

He brought you closer for a good cuddle.

"i promise that, as soon as my knot deflates, i'll give you the best aftercare."

You laughed heartily, hugging him closer "I'll hold you onto that!"

  
You must've fallen asleep for a while, because when you reopened your eyes, there's a feeling of emptiness and something leaking from your lower parts.

"Mmm... Sans?" You called, barely awake.

"sorry princess, but i promised you the royal treatment."

King, now free from his knot, picked you up, princess style.

"what would it be? a warm wet cloth or a bath?"

"Surprise me." You answered with a smirk.

He gave you a smirk back as he carried you to the bathroom. 

"your wish is my command."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the list I'm using contains "Teratophilia" and "Xenophilia", would it be ok to you guys if I add a couple characters that aren't from Undertale?


	3. Tentacles-Nightmare - Tenta-cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gives his lover a goood massage.
> 
> GN reader. No description.
> 
> Kinks: Tentacles, dirty talk(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've used HT!Papyrus (Sweets) for this, but I wanted to give Nightmare some love!

Sometimes it happened because there were too many negative feelings. 

Other times it was because he wanted to spice things up in the bedroom. 

Or he just needed to make the other "bad guys" behave. 

Needless to say, when Nightmare was covered by his goop, boredom was cancelled. 

  
And there was another advantage of his "corrupted form".

"Oh gosh Nightmare! Yes! Right there!"

 **"Eh eh. You should let me do this more often."** He chuckled with that deep voice of his. 

Tentacles were amazing for massages! 

Such a relief for your sore muscles. 

"Mmm... Ah~ How are you so good at this?" You hummed in pleasure at his good job.

 **"You know, you sound downright sinful right now dear. I might know a way to make you sound even more delicious."** He said with a husky voice while biting your earlobe **"What do you say? Just say no and I'll stop. But if you want me to continue,"** his tongue traced your throat **"you have to say it."**

Nightmare was always scared that he was forcing himself onto you, that's why he always gave you multiple chances to say "no" and needed to hear that yes, you wanted him.

"Nightmare~ Yes please!"

He chuckled darkly as his tentacles began exploring your body and undressing you, leaving only your underwear on. He was touching all the places that he knew made you shiver.

He massaged your inner thighs, making you moan his name. 

**"May I? Here?** " He asked, teasing your clothed sex. 

"N-Nightmare! I want to make you feel good too!" 

He chuckled again. His teeth found your neck. **"I know dear, you always take such good care of us. Let me take care of you."**

His tentacles were massaging your limbs while his hands caressed your torso.

**"You still haven't answered my question dear. Yes or no?"**

You shivered, his teasing was almost a torture "Yes! Nightmare! Yes please!"

He wasted no time and, as soon as those words left your mouth, he moved his tentacles to remove your underwear. 

He brushed over your sex, caressing with such tender care that was enough to make you sob. 

He gathered some of your natural lubricant on one of his tentacles.

**"You take such good care of us. Making sure that we're happy, that we have what we like, that we fucking talk! It must be so hard for you."**

He slowly pushed the tentacle inside you with ease, helped by both your lubricant and it's natural goopiness.

"Fuck! Nightmare!"

**"Yes, that's what I'm aiming to."**

His other tentacles and his hands were roaming all over your body, making sure to touch all the spots that made you shiver in pleasure. 

**"Now, how do you want me to do this? Do you want me to make some sweet love to you that will make you sob from how tender care I'll give you? Or,"** his tentacle curled inside you **"do you want me to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight?"**

His voice was an octave deeper than usual.

  
"Yes! Oh please Nightmare, yes!"

He chuckled darkly **"That's not an answer."**

He really wanted to hear you say it. 

"Fuck! Nightmare, fuck me hard! Don't let me walk straight!"

He smirked almost in a creepy way **"As you wish dearest."**

His tentacle started trusting inside and out of you, gentle at first but he was soon pounding in and out. 

  
Your orgasm was quick and unannounced. 

  
**"Your first orgasm already? Am I that good? I'm flattered. Don't worry though, the night is still young."**

  
Your brain took a moment to register what he said.

What did he meant by "night still young"?

  
Wait did he said first orgasm?!!

  
You lost count of how many times you came that night.

  
In the end, you couldn't sit properly for a whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare did felt a little guilty and helped you move around the next day.


	4. Biting - UF!Sans - Bite me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans' teeth... need I say more?
> 
> GN reader.
> 
> Kinks: biting, Sub Sans

Saying that Red was pissed, was an euphemism. 

He was mad.

Furious! 

  
~~Truth be told, he was just pouting.~~

  
Why was he so angry you ask?

  
It was morning, that alone made him go up on the grumpiness meter.

Another problem was that you were wearing a shirt that showed your shoulders. 

Usually that made him lick his teeth and send some flirtatious and/or dirty puns your way.

But not today. 

Because two marks were there, mocking him.

One was brushed off by the others as an accident, caused by Blue's never-ending energy.

But Red knew that Blue-Balls' was just an act.

He knew damn well what he did.

As did Vanilla!

He marked you as his mate before anyone else could ( ~~beside Blue)~~.

And you marked both of them back!

That's why Red was furious! 

You didn't even showed interest in marking him! 

But tonight he'll change that.

He was Red's night after all. 

* * *

  
You entered Red's room that night, finding it completely dark.

"Red?" Did he fell asleep already? 

You patted the wall to find the light switch and managed to turn it on. 

When the light flooded the room you spotted (aside from the usual trash and small tornado) Red on his bed.

Before you could even say a word, he teleported a little above you and grabbed your shoulders to avoid falling and kissed you hard.

His knee pressed against your crotch making you gasp and his tongue slipped into your mouth. 

  
Still deep into the kiss, you carried Red to bed.

He landed on it with a small "oof".

"Well, aren't you eager tonight. What's the occasion?" You asked trying to catch your breath. 

Red shot up and kissed you again, trying to remove your pants. 

You did the same with his, finding his dick already summoned. 

You took it with one hand and squeezed it.

"Tell me what you want Sansy."

"fuck! i want ta mark you!"

You moved to sit on it, but you just hovered over it.

"And?" You knew that there was more than that.

"i'm mad that ya marked 'nilla and blue but not me! why them? what they have that i don't?"

You sighed, why Red was honest with his feelings only during sex?

"I was waiting for you to ask me." You said as you caressed his surprised skull tenderly "You need to speak more about what you want."

While he was still mulling over it, you descended on his dick.

You began bouncing up and down, not even giving him time to understand what was happening. 

  
He was moaning and drooling all over his bed.

You brought his face closer to your neck.

"You want to bite me? Make sure that I'll wear your mark and let everyone know that you're mine?"

Red nodded, too lost in pleasure to form coherent sentences. 

Your orgasm got closer and closer "Fuck! Sans!"

Hearing his name ~~(his real name!)~~ really did the trick for Red.

His maw clamped down on your shoulder, his magic entering the bite mark turning it into a mate mark.

You too bit his collarbone as you came, making him shudder.

He licked the mark he left on your shoulder, purring happily. 

"Do you feel better now Sans?"

He eyed the mark with a dreaming look "fuck, i'd love ta cover ya with my mark."

"Well... you know how I feel about love bites." You teased, licking his neck.

  
The morning after, you were covered by bite marks.

Those will heal, unlike the one on your neck.

  
"hey, finally you grew the spine to do it red."

"SERIOUSLY BROTHER, HOW LONG WERE YOU PLANNING TO MAKE YOUR MATE WAIT?"

"EDGE IS RIGHT! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU YOU TREAT YOUR MATE!"

"Have You Even Looked At The Dating Manual?"

"...this means... that kitten can be claimed by anyone now."

All eyelights focused on you.

  


  
Well...

  
Fuck!


	5. Size kink - BeastTale Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BT!Sans is a little shy when it comes to intimacy, but that's the only tiny thing about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans! Go read her story "Lost in Translation" if you like BeastTale! It's an amazing story and completely SFW!
> 
> Kinks: Size difference, stomach bulge.  
> GN!Reader

Monsters came in various sizes. 

Some where smaller than humans, others where around the same size and others were towering figures.

Sans, your boyfriend, was one of those.

When you first met, he was so scared of scaring you.

He used some ice related puns to break the ice.

When you laughed, he was head over heels for you.

When his tail started wagging like a puppy's, you were too for him.

When you began living together, he often apologised for how big his house was and you brushed it off. It's not like he could control his size. 

Papyrus hid stools for you all over the place.

There was something else that was... a touchy subject. 

  
Sans never brought up the topic of sex and neither did you, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, thinking that maybe he wasn't ready.

But maybe he thought the same thing. 

  
You decided to bring up the subject. 

"Sans, I'm asking you just to make sure that we are on the same page."

"about what?"

"About... being intimate... with each other."

You thought you saw Sans blush before, but nothing could compare to now. His whole head was completely blue.

"wh-what page are you on?"

"The book is open. I-I mean I'm open to it."

"m-me too... i'm just scared i guess."

"Of what?"

"of hurting you! i'm a pretty big guy!"

You touched his arm "How do you know I can't handle it?"

He visibly shivered "don't say that."  
  
"Why not?" You asked, more seductively. 

"i might lose control." He growled.

You kissed his snout.

He grabbed you and next thing you know, you're landing on his bed.

Sans is already on your neck, licking and nipping your sweet spot.

"are you sure you want this? all of this?" He asked, pointing to the tent in his pants.

"Yes Sans! Fuck me please!"

He growled again and removed your pants and underwear with his teeth.

He gave a good lick to your sex as he fumbles to take off his pants.

Your eyes widened as his member came into view, not only because it was glowing blue, but also because it looked as big as your forearm!

You gulped "You are big Sans."

He grabbed the bottle of lube "thanks... i always thought i was small. for a monster at least! i guess for humans is-" He's rambling. Babbling nonsense. Clearly embarrassed. 

"Sans." You snap him out of it "Can you just fuck me until I can't breath?"

He blushed more and drowned his member and a couple of his fingers in lube. 

He pushed two fingers in you, first one and then the other, stretching you deliciously. 

He slowly, oh so slowly, pushed inside.

He stopped from time to time to let you adjust. 

"f-fuck! i can see it!"

"S-Sans?" You half moaned half asked.

His hands hovered over your stomach and you finally looked down.

Your stomach was bulging out.

"H-holy shit!" You touched your stomach and Sans moaned. 

"i can feel you touching me!" Sans growled and started moving.

His size stretching you perfectly every time. 

You were reduced to a moaning mess while Sans was growling and snarling. 

Your orgasm hit you like a bus, screaming Sans' name.

He came soon after, howling with pleasure.

He collapsed next to you, panting heavily. 

"That was intense!"

"too much?"

"Mmmm... it was perfect."

He purred and began grooming you.

  
He was the champion of aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady, if you're reading this, I'm not sorry!


	6. Lactation kink - Horrortale Sans

Fuck! You were already moaning. 

Mars was just in the corner, watching you.

His single red eyelight completely focused on your form.

This was his idea after all.

Who would've thought that the right amount of green magic, placed just at the right place, with the right intent, would give this result? 

Well, you didn't. And from the face Mars made, neither did he.

Every time you and he had sex, at the moment of his climax, Mars directed some green magic toward your chest.

When you first asked him, he dismissed it, saying that his control of his magic was so bad it was leaking. 

  
But he was probably doing it on purpose. 

  
He loved to lick your chest, as if hoping for something to happen. 

One day it happened. 

He was licking your chest and something came out.

Milk.

  
You had milk!

You were lactating!

"holy shit!"

Since he lacked the lips necessary to suck it from you, you bought a little machine that did it for him and he drank the bottles.

  
The machine felt really good. 

  
Mars licked his teeth, enjoying every last drop of your milk. 

"if i knew this could happen, i would have tried this ages ago!"

"Me too!" You moaned "Wish I was down there with you!"

"don't even joke about that!" He growled "down there i wouldn't have been able to protect you."

You kissed him.

  
He was already taking your pants off.

"are you so turned on just by me milking you?" 

"D-Don't say it like that!"

He stopped for a moment. When he realised what he said he snorted.

"ok, ok. i won't say it again."

Once you both calmed down, he resumed with his task, nibbling softly at your neck.

He then proceeded downward, lapping at your chest like a starved man.

You moaned his name, his tongue feeling so good on your chest.

Before you could even comprehend what was happening, your vision turned white.

"...did you seriously just came just from me licking your chest?"

When you got some of your composure back you noticed a certain liquid dripping from him.

"Did you came just from drinking some milk?" You shot back. 

He looked down, eyeing the mess he made.

"eh eh. touché." He said before kissing your forehead and falling asleep. 

He always left the cleaning to you.


	7. Pregnant sex - Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader gets a magic supplement from her soulmate.
> 
> Kinks: Pregnancy, a bit of breeding, dirty talk(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request you beautiful person! You know who you are! Please leave feedback.

Ink couldn't believe his luck.

He had a Soulmate. 

He, a soulless being had a Soulmate. 

  
And you liked him back!

  
He was looking at you, in the house he created for you in the Anti-void.

You placed your hands on your swollen belly.

Seeing you pregnant with his child made his magic stirr in crazy ways.

He made sure that you had everything that you could ever need or want. 

  
He could make the comfiest pillows or jump to an AU to get whatever you wanted.

  
He also knew that a pregnant woman had her need...

And he was ready to take care of all of your needs.

Hormones were terrible. Making you feel horny at random times. 

Ink placed his hands over yours.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable mon amour? Is our baby making you feel restless? May I offer you some relief?"

The way he purred the word "relief" would've made your knees weak if they weren't already.

His cock rubbing against your butt was making you drench your underwear. 

"Y-yes Ink... please!"

"Let's get you somewhere more comfortable cherie, wouldn't want your back to hurt."

  
You were already laying on your incredibly soft bed, half naked and soaking wet by the time he had halfway removed his pants.

"Why the fuck do you have so many clothes?!"

"Ask my creator." He grumbled.

  
Finally he was between your legs. His rainbow member teasing your lips.

"No matter how many times i do this, it seems that you never get tired of my cum."

You shivered as he slowly entered you.

"I still cannot believe how lucky I am. A child of our own. I wonder how would they look like." He began fantasizing as he started thrusting in and out of you "How will they look like? Will they be human? Or will they look like me? Or a like a mix of both? Oh~ so many possibilities!"

"Ink!" You moaned.

"Oh I know ma cherie, you want my cum. You want me to fill you even more. Do you think that if I'll cum enough you'll get even more pregnant? Give our little one a sibling before they're even born?"

"I-Ink! T-that's not how-" You squealed as he grinded against your clit.

"Oh, you never know cherie, maybe it does works like that for monsters. We won't know until we try." He growled against your ear.

You were already so close that your orgasm came, crashing down on you.

"Very well mon amour, but I know that one round won't be enough for you. I need to feed our baby with more magic if we want them to be healthy." Ink purred.

  
Well...

  
Shit!


	8. Bondage - US!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is always enthusiast to learn new thing, even in bed.
> 
> Non-gendered reader.
> 
> Kinks: Bondage, Blue being loud (sounding?), implied aftercare.

Blue had always been a curious one.

He was always eager to learn more. About anything really.

When the two of you started to be... intimate, he did his research. 

He enjoyed trying whatever you liked, but he wanted to surprise you with something new.

He found some things that made him grimace, but he also found things that made his magic run wild.

"Is This Too Much My Dear?" He asked in such a sweet voice that contrasted with the moment.

You tested the silk ropes holding your hands in place.

"I can't free myself, but it doesn't hurt."

  
He smiled and moved toward your legs, tidying them together. 

"Uhh... Sans?" 

His attention was back to you in an instant. 

"I think that... this position... isn't optimal for... what we want to do."

You could almost hear the gears turn into his skull.

"OH! YOU ARE RIGHT! THIS IS ALL TRIALS AND ERRORS AFTER ALL!" He was blushing as he removed the ropes and tried to figure out how he wanted to position your legs. 

In the end he found a position that both satisfied his aesthetic and served the purpose and that was also comfortable for you.

  
Blue would never admit that he fantasized about you getting caught in one of his traps, bounded in various poses...

And now he could live ~~a part of~~ that fantasy.

Your legs were pushed apart, granting him a better access.

"Is This Position Comfortable For You Dearest?"

You tested the bounds another time, just to make sure "Yep! And this position is better than the other."

"Good, Very Good." He nodded "Now Get Ready, I'm About To Enter You."

He entered you with just the tip of his cock and he was already moaning. 

  
He was always so vocal and loud.

"AHH! HUMAN! YOU FEEL SO GOOD! SQUEEZING ME SO PERFECTLY! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES WE MAKE LOVE WITH YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS SO TIGHT!"

He was pounding in you, chasing his climax. 

You too were a moaning mess, but was still inexperienced and needed a bit of help to make you cum.

"Sans, Sans touch me there! Please!" You half moaned half screamed. 

"OH! YES! RIGHT. RIGHT HERE?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh stars Sans!"

With one last touch and a scream of his name, you came, followed soon after by Blue.

You took a moment to catch your breath as Blue's never-ending stamina had yet to fail him. He freed your hands and feet, noticing some red marks on you.

"GASP! IF YOU WERE HURTING, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!"

"It didn't hurt Sans, if it did I would've told you so."

He was already healing you "I Don't Want This To Hurt. Love-Making Is Supposed To Be Pleasurable, Not Painful."

You took his skull in his hands "Hey, hey. It's ok, I'm ok see?" You didn't know why he was so scared of hurting you. 

"I KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL EVEN BETTER!" He smiled and, without giving you time to question him, he picked you up. 

It was amazing how the small skeleton, that barely reached your chest, could pick you up with little to no effort. 

"TO THE BATHROOM! FOR SOME AMAZING AFTERCARE! MWEH EH EHE EH!"


	9. Aphrodisiacs - Underlust Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a reader with a penis!
> 
> It can be a male, a MtF or (my favourite) a futanari/hermaphrodite
> 
> Kinks: aphrodisiacs, overstimulation(?), ecto-vagina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I not include Lust!Sans? This dude deserves more love, but I couldn't do Kinktober without including him!

You were happy that Lust was finally exploring his more nerd side. He even had his own lab in the basement now.

  
It was a mess, but he was still a "Sans" so you didn't expect anything less from him.

You often went to clean up the place, even if he complained that he couldn't find his stuff afterward. So he started helping you out.

You did not expect to accidentally break something. 

  
You were simply placing some papers on the desk when you heard a cracking sound. 

You removed the stack of papers and saw a small test tube, broken and leaking a pink liquid.

"oh fuck!" Lust exclaimed "cover your nose! quick!" He urged, already covering his. 

"Wh- What? Why? What was in that..." You trailed off, your nose distracting you. 

There was such a sweet smell in the air.

  
Where was it coming from?

Your mind was feeling foggy, as if it was full of cotton candy...

Cotton candy was sweet. Almost like the sweet smell.

You giggled a bit, despite yourself. 

"oh shit! it's already taking hold!" Lust sounded worried.

Oh right, you broke... something.

You shook your head, trying to focus, only now noticing how hot it felt down here.

"Wh-what's taking hold? What was in that test tube Sans?"

He was shifting his feet "it's an aphrodisiac."

Your eyes went wide "You- What? Why do you have something like that?!"

"i wanted to see if i could make one... apparently i can." At least he looked guilty.

"Is this the reason why I feel so hot?" You asked.

"yeah, you're experiencing something similar to one of our heats. it's not one of those fuck or die situations but," he then sighed "i can't leave you go trough this alone now, can i?" He was eyeing your bulge almost hungrily. 

He removed his hands from his face and inhaled deeply. You heard his bones rattle. 

He licked his teeth "been so long since i felt this way. don't worry love, i'll take good care of you." He purred.

He made you sit on the floor, with his knee against your crotch. 

He nibbled at your lips and neck as he removed your pants and underwear. 

"already so hard. i really need to dilute the formula. right now i have harder things to think about."

He was massaging your hardness with experienced hands. 

"Fuck! Sans!" You screamed as you came...

"A-Already?"

"sorry, it appears that your sensibility has increased. but worry not, we barely just started."

He was right, you were already half hard again.

Lust removed his pants, his pussy was dripping with arousal. 

He teased your penis with his labia "hope you don't mind if i take charge." He winked before slamming down.

He set a quick pace, jumping up and down. Your moans filling the air.

"Ah! Sans!" You came for a second time, bringing him closer to kiss him as his walls squeezed your member.

  
"do you feel better," he asked, still panting "or do you have another round in you?" He asked seductively, rolling his hips.

You grabbed his shoulders and rolled over, so that you were above him. 

You resumed thrusting in him with enthusiasm until...

You blacked out. 

When you came to, you were on the floor with Lust snuggling with you. 

The place was a mess.

  
What the heck happened? 

You felt Lust stirring next to you "mornin' sleepyhead."

"Wh-What happened?"

"you don't remember? that's too bad. we had sex everywhere!"

Oh no.

"who knew you could use a chair like that."

Oh Stars!

"...We should probably clean up."

"after another nap? i can't feel my legs at the moment."

You agreed, is not like you could feel yours.

"No more experiments for you Sans."

"you were the one that encouraged me."


	10. Toys - Horrortale Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non gendered reader.
> 
> No description for reader

Sweets was... not at his best. 

He was getting there, but he still didn't felt like the Great Papyrus. 

It didn't matter how much you praised him for all the things he went through without losing himself. 

He was still scared of himself. 

Of hurting someone. 

Of hurting you. 

  
He liked the idea of having sex with you, but he was so scared of losing control over his magic.

So you asked a couple experts (AKA the Lust!Brothers) for suggestions. 

  
Their answer was simple: if he was so scared of letting any part of your body close to his, the solution was one.

  
Toys.

  
And they even provided a large variety of those. 

Sweets was sitting on his bed, magic running wild but he was unsure what shape he should manifest. 

"From what do you want to start?"

"I-I'M NOT SURE." He was a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"Hey, it's ok Papy."

"...I LIKE WHEN YOU CALL ME WITH MY REAL NAME."

"I know Papyrus, that's why I use it."

Your attention went back to the small collection of toys you had prepared for the night as you picked up one.

"This supposedly vibrate... now how..." You searched for a button or something to turn on the device.

You jolted as it suddenly started vibrating.

"Well... it works. It seems that you like it." You said, pointing at a couple of tentacles that had appeared from his pelvis and were moving around shyly. 

You brought the toy closer to them and the two tentacles immediately wrapped around it, making Sweets moan. 

The tentacles snatched the toy from you and brought it closer to themselves and Sweets' pelvis. He bucked his hips, trying to get more stimulation. 

"I- OH! F- AH!"

"Papyrus, dear, this is one of those times where swearing is ok."

"I- I DON'T LIKE TO SWEAR BUT FUCK!" He bucked his hips more and this time you caught the glimpse of something behind his tentacles that was dripping.

"Oh, did you make a little surprise for me? I'm flattered."

You took another toy that looked like a string of small balls and rubbed it on his newly formed vagina.

"NYE!"

"Should I push it inside?" You asked seductively. 

"YES! OH STARS, PLEASE YES!" 

You pushed the thing inside. Papyrus moaned every time one of the balls got inside him.

When you got all of them inside, he legit snarled and came, his jaw snapping close and his claws broke his gloves ~~he insisted on keeping them on~~ and tear the covers.

No wonder he was scared of doing the real deal with you!

  
The toys fell off when his magic disappeared.

"You with me big guy?"

"YES, I... THANK YOU. CAN I DO IT FOR YOU NEXT TIME?"

"What about right now? That was really hot."

He strike a pose "IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE! WELL... YOURS, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

  
Sweet Papyrus. Never change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time he wanted to try a pair of vibrating underwear, but he couldn't decide if he wanted to keep the remote or give it to you.


	11. Teratophilia - Slenderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark deep into the woods, there is someone searching for love and more than giving it in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait but I wasn't in *the mood* to write this stuff. Hope you enjoy this special character!

There were many things that you expected to find during a nice walk in the woods.

  
A boyfriend was not one of them. 

You met Samuel during one of your hikes and the two of you just clicked. 

You bonded talking about the different kind of birds and trees that you could find in the forest.

He also got incredibly angry when talking about the trash some people left behind. It was as if they insulted his mom!

  
He was... A rather charming but also shy guy.

When you offered to go grab a coffee together ~~an attempted date~~ he got nervous and politely declined. 

But that didn't mattered to you.

You were perfectly fine with meeting up in the woods, at a very old tree next to a clearing. 

At the end of every meet you decided when to meet up again since he didn't had a phone. He was just that kind of guy.

No matter what time you met up, he was always waiting for you when you arrived. Even when you tried to arrive earlier he was already there, as if he knew you were arriving. 

He always waved and offered you a kind smile. 

"Hi Samuel!" You greeted.

He greeted back, but he looked more nervous than usual.

"Is something wrong?" You asked, concerned. 

"We need to talk."

Oh gosh. Those words never lead to something good. The two of you had been dating for a while now, even if you two never kissed, whatever he was comfortable with. 

"It's- I... There's something I haven't told you... about me." 

Great! He's married and with children and you are the "other", that's what he was getting at... right?

"I'm not what you think I am."

What?

"What?"

"I- maybe it's easier if I show you. Close your eyes, please." He pleaded. 

You complied, closing your eyes. 

Was he going to kiss you but was too shy to let you look? He couldn't do it with you looking? That's adorable! 

He took your hands in his but something felt... off.

His fingers felt too long and the tips too sharp.

"You can look now." Even his voice sounded different, almost as if you could hear it in your head.

You opened your eyes and looked. His hands were as white as paper, literally! And his fingertips were sharp! He didn't have claws, his fingers were sharp!

You looked up at his face... or where usually his face was. You were looking at his torso.

So you looked up. 

  
And up.

And up.

~~Who wears a suit in the woods?!~~

Until you were looking at his face, or lack thereof to be more precise. 

His head was as white as a paper sheet and lacked any facial features. 

"Please, don't be scared." His voice rang through your head. 

He was nervous. You couldn't read his face (obviously!) but you could almost feel how he felt, as if you could read his aura or whatever. 

"I do not wish to harm you. If I did, I could've done it on your way here."

Well that was creepy!

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sound creepy."

What? Did he read minds too now?

"Yes, is how my kind communicates." He answered your thoughts.

"Y-your kind?"

He nodded.

"Wh-what are you?" Was that rude to ask? You were panicking so he'll hopefully let it slide.

A single word ran through your head, a word that send a chill down your spine.

"Slenderman"

  
"Wh- wha- ho-" You had so many questions that were flooding your head.

"I looked human to you because I was... tricking your brain you could say. That's why I couldn't let you touch me; your brain would catch up on the trick. I... didn't mean to lie to you I was... scared. But you haven't run away yet."

That was true, you were still holding his hands.

"I guess your name isn't Samuel."

"No, we don't have names the same way humans do, but please, call me however you like."

"Now I understand why you never wanted to kiss me. Hard to do with no mouth."

He seemed... happy. You could feel it.

"A-actually I could." He blushed, the blood red colour a striking contrast with his pale skin "I-it's different from how you do it but-"

He was babbling.

Too cute!

"Do it."

"Wh-what?!" His blush deepened.

"Kiss me. Your way." You insisted.

He placed his forehead against yours and it happened. 

You felt as if something was against your lips and the usual sensations of a kiss. It was making you blush.

"You can call this a mind-kiss." He finally said when he pulled away.

"Do it again!" You exclaimed before pulling him down and kissing his blank face.

You noticed that he was kissing you back when you felt a rush of endorphins. 

You deepened the kiss at the best of your possibilities. Your hand slipped under the collar of his shirt. 

You would be lying if you said that the growl that emerged from his throat didn't turned you on.

"Is this ok? Do you want this?" You asked as you undid his tie.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you this? If you want to be with something like me?"

Instead of answering your hand slipped under his clothes and felt his abs.

Holy shit he had abs! 

"O-oh that's a yes!" He stammered. "C-could you remove your clothes?"

"What, you like to watch?"

"M-maybe." He blushed. 

You removed your clothes and he removed his jacket. 

As soon as your clothes hit the grass, his hands were on you, exploring every inch of you.

Soon, something else joined his hands. You looked down and saw-

"Is that a flipping tentacle?!"

"Actually, the correct term is tendrils but-"

"Wait! You have more?" More tendrils sprouted from his back and joined on the exploration. You were getting turned on more and more by this.

"C-can you... feel with them?" You asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, they are quite... sensitive."

He circled near to your sex and your entrance "It is ok? Here?"

"Yes! Please yes! Fuck!"

He was touching you! And inside you!

He placed his head in the crook of your neck, pushing his tendrils in and out of you.

You were a moaning mess and you had a feeling that he was too.

You were close, so close!

Suddenly, you heard a ripping sound.

You looked down at yourself, thinking that he might have ripped your clothes apart, but you were butt naked.

You looked up at him and saw a sharp mouth forming on his face.

The sight of that was enough to make you cum with a loud "Fuck!".

His tendrils spasmed a little and, after a sound between a growl and a purr, you felt a spray of a cold liquid in you. 

  
When you both came down from your high, he slowly retracted his tendrils and his mouth sealed up.

"Apologies, I lost my control there. I hope I didn't scare you."

You shook your head "That was quite hot to be honest." 

Only then you took note of the black liquid oozing from you.

"Do you think we can go somewhere to clean this up?" You asked. 

"I think it would be easier if we go to your place."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Do not worry, just think about your home and I'll do the rest."

You did as he asked and you disappeared from the woods in a cloud of black smoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shoved so many HeadCanons in here. If something


	12. Mutual Masturbation - Classic & Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first night with you, Classic has lots of questions for Dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weird and connected to the first chapter.
> 
> Kinks: Mutual masturbation.
> 
> Talk about Resets, previous timelines (and deaths if you squint)

The night had been amazing! Having his ~~possibly~~ first time with you felt incredible, but... There was something that was bothering him.

It was what Dust said.

  
He... he needed to know what he meant.

  
That's why he was in front of Dust's room. 

He knocked with a sneaky hand.

"come in." The voice replied, not missing a beat.

Classic opened the door and there he was, his double sitting on his bed and smiling.

Classic was unsettled by that smile.

He wasn't scared of Dust's power. While he knew that Dust was stronger, he had no tactic and threw himself in a fight, while he, on the other hand, was an expert at dodging and finding his opponent's weak spot. (Not to mention his karmatic poisoning.) 

"i was waiting for you." His double said, voice devoid of any emotions. 

"can we talk?" Was this a good moment? Was he stable enough? 

Dust looked at an empty spot above his head and nodded.

  
That was what really scared Classic.

Dust killed his brother.

And seeing as Dust was an older ~~and more unlucky~~ version of himself it meant that Classic had that potential within him.

  
That terrified him.

"yeah, we're alone now." 

Another question was if Dust could actually see his brother's ghost or was he just crazy.

  
Classic didn't liked either answer. 

  
"i'm honestly surprised that you remember that. you were so drunk that night!"

It was true, they had gone out drinking together, a boys night out of sort. Lust and Red had started a conversation about kinks that everyone slowly joined as they for more and more drunk.

"when i heard your discussion the other day, i knew that you'll come here. guess i know myself pretty well."

Classic refused to shiver and opted for glaring instead.

"what did you meant." He demanded.

"there was a human, before all of this." He said, pointing at himself "i cared deeply for them, i searched them after every reset. every time i took their virginity... i was glad for the resets... that is the best sensation in the world. don't you agree sansy?" Dust teased as he got up "you thought that too, you naughty naughty skeleton."

He was closer now, making Classic flinch.

"oh don't be like that classic, i know how much you like to _play with yourself_." Dust drawled as he scraped a couple of points on his smaller counterpart's bones with his sharp fingers. 

Classic got hard immediately. 

"w-wha-?! h-how!"

"you like to explore your body, i just had more time to learn all the spots." 

Dust squeezed the blue member, making the other skeleton moan.

"i remember, it was so tight and virgin."

He then moved his hand to the tip, two fingers were acting as a barrier, preventing Classic from cumming too soon.

Classic wanted to bite his hand to stop any moans, but Dust was quicker, he snatched his hand and made him grip his double's purple member.

"what, you don't want return the favour sansy?" Dust grinned maniacally. 

"f-fuck you!"

"nah, i'd rather do this." He said as his fingers grinded against Classic's dick.

"think about that little barrier classic. how good it felt to break it." As he was saying that he moved his fingers and the sensation was like breaking your hymen all over again.

Classic came, screaming your name and squeezing Dust's cock and triggering his orgasm.

  
When they calmed down, Classic looked at the now dark look on in the other's skull.

"you got the answers you wanted, now leave." Dust said, turning away and walking toward his bed.

"but-"

Dust snapped his head back so quickly that he would've gave him whiplash **_"l e a v e !"_** He snarled dangerously. 

Classic teleported away with a yelp, leaving his counterpart alone with his demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a wild run.
> 
> Any questions? Anything unclear? Leave a comment!


	13. Roleplay - Horrortale Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator-Prey play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read the setup, read just under the long line.
> 
> Kinks: Roleplay, Predator-prey
> 
> DFAB Reader

Mars was... a cautious monster. 

He was always careful, especially with you. 

He didn't trust himself with you alone during the more... exciting activities. 

He always wanted to have someone that watched over him, or being the one just watching or have someone else that helped him pleasuring you.

That went on until Lust deemed him stable enough to be left alone. 

Since then Mars got more and more adventurous with kinks and things like that. He even became more confident. 

That brings us here, where you were walking hands in hands with him. The crispy leaves crunching under your feet was the only sound, as words weren't needed, but the fresh breeze of the autumn wasn't what was sending a shiver down your spine.

There was a certain... electricity in the air, one that was sending heat to your core.

You caressed Mars' hand with your thumb to get his attention. He looked at you with that dumb smile that you loved so much and you sent him a lustful look. His smile widened (if that was even possible) and his eyelight turned into a heart for a split second.  


With a playful push at his shoulder and with a small shove you let go of his hand and took off running. 

* * *

He was giving you an head start, you knew that.

He was a very skilled hunter after all. 

There woods were unnaturally quiet, the only sound was caused by the leaves cracking under your feet, giving away your position. 

The birds and the other animals knew that The Butcher was hunting. 

He was quiet, like the skilled hunter he is. He had an unfair advantage. Teleportation. 

No matter how fast or how long you try to run, you can always feel his eyes on you.

You sometimes saw him in the corner of your eye, only because he wanted to be seen.

He was probably making you run where he wants you to go.

He didn't even had to be careful about random roots or anything that could make you fall.

~~(Lucky bastard.)~~

  
Right when a red light caught your eyes, a root caught your foot.

You fell, face first in the ground.

  
He was immediately behind you, you didn't have to look to know that.

He grabbed your shoulders and made you roll on your back.

You were both panting, the thrill of the hunt making him visibly shiver.

With a swift move of his claw your clothes were torn to shreds.

"ya look so good little lamb, i could just eat ya up." He finally spoke up, licking his teeth with his blood red tongue "but i have something else in mind."

He ripped off his pants, freeing his member. 

He pushed in in one move but with little difficulty. (gosh, you were that wet for him!)

"Fuck! Sans!" At that point you couldn't keep up the "scared prey" act. It felt too good.

He growled as he began pumping in and out of you at inhuman speed.

Your first orgasm was quick to arrive and you would've felt embarrassed if Mars wasn't assaulting your clit.

You hooked your legs around his torso, trying to get him to go deeper in you, feeling his dick twitch inside you. 

He snarled and bit your shoulder. That was enough to trigger both of your orgasms. 

He licked the bite mark clean as you tried to catch your breath.

"Still with me Sans?" You checked, ready to pull at his dead socket, or at his head injury worst case scenario.

He took a deep breath against your neck, no doubt inhaling your scent.

"yeah, i'm ok. got scared for a moment."

"..."

"..."

"I liked that shirt Sans."

He laughed heartily "i'll get you new ones."

  
Test run was a success. 


	14. Breeding - Altertale Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter always dreamed to have a huge family. He wants to start one with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Breeding, successful breeding.
> 
> Female reader (sorry guys and NB).

"You're good with kids."

It was a simple compliment, maybe not even a compliment, just something someone said to you, but it was enough to make you blush.

Especially when said compliment came from the former queen of monsters!

"You'll be a great parent one day."

You couldn't call her a liar ~~but she was probably happy to have a free babysitter~~.

You did not missed the hungry look on Alter's face. It lasted just for a second before his Frisk jumped in his arms.

"Dad!" They squeaked "Are you and mom going to make me a sibling?"

You heart melted when they called you mom, but it quickly turned into embarrassment. 

Alter just chuckled "I don't know kiddo, we'll have to talk about it before-"

"I'd like that!" You blurted out before you could register what you were saying. 

Frisk squealed in happiness while their dad blushed.

Alter cleared his throat before speaking again ~~but his voice cracked anyways~~ "My child, would you like to stay at miss Toriel's home while me and your mama... discuss about some things?"

"Can I miss Tory? Please please! Pretty please!"

Toriel chucked "Of course little one."

"Yay!" Frisk wiggled out from Alter's grasp, probably going to tell the other kids that there will be a sleepover. 

"I hope you'll have a nice discussion." Toriel smirked.

Alter blushed "I-I, uh, don't know what you're talking about Tory." He said with the worst fake smile you ever saw.

Toriel chucked again "No matter what universe you're from Sans, you're a terrible liar."

"...I guess you can... see right through me." He teased.

You snorted and the conversation shifted toward puns.

* * *

That night he wasted no time, kissing you and laying you on the bed.

There was a growl in his voice as he spoke "You'll look so good, so beautiful, swelled with my young." That alone was enough to ruin your panties. 

He nibbled at your ear and your neck.

"Sans, don't tease me!"

"Why shouldn't I? We have all the time of the world now. Besides, I know you love it."

Well, he wasn't wrong, but finally, oh finally, he let his dick brush against your clit. He took advantage of the shock of pleasure you were feeling to slowly slip inside.

When his pelvis was touching your thighs, he stopped to let you get used to the sense of fullness and his hand hovered over your chest.

"Are you sure my dear?"

"Yes Sans! Fuck me! Breed me!"

He made a pulling motion and your soul popped out of your chest.

"Beautiful." He murmured before covering it with kisses, every of which sent a spike of lust to your belly.

His soul floated out from his ribcage and toward yours.  
  
When the two touched, you felt pleasure all over your body. You could feel his love for you and he felt yours in return.

Lust, love, need, fear were some of the emotions that you felt coming from him.  
  
You focused your intent, to create a new soul, a new life with your mate.

Alter felt it and shivered "Yes! J-Just like that! I can't wait to see you slowly getting bigger and bigger! So full of my young! Ah~"

You felt as if electricity went through your body, it felt better that any orgasm ever!

You had no idea how much your high lasted, but when you came to your souls were ready to separate. 

As they left each other, you saw the small threat connecting them as mates and you could faintly make out the other ones that connected you with the other skeletons. 

But is not where you end up gawking at. 

Within your soul, you could see a way smaller one.

  
It worked.

It really worked!

You opened your mouth to say something, but all that came out was a sob of happiness.

Alter hugged you immediately "It worked. We're going to have a babybones!" He couldn't hide all the emotions he was feeling. 

You just stayed there, holding each other and crying happy tears.

Until someone knocked at the door.

"knock knock." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" You asked as Alter put some covers over the both of you.

"adore."

"Adore who?"

"adore is between us, can i move it?"

You chuckled at the joke as Alter told the others that the door was unlocked. 

Your skeletons mates were all there, trying to squeeze in the door frame, all eyelights focused on you.

"so... we, ehm, you..."

"we felt that." Red interrupted Classic. 

"Did... Did It Really Worked?" Of course they felt the creation of a new life through the bond they shared with you. 

"Yup!" Alter had a smug grin on his skull.

Mars marched toward you and placed a hand on your belly.

"don't ya worry kiddo. i'll protect ya."

"WE'LL OBVIOUSLY PROTECT OUR MATE AND THE BABY!"

"OH STARS! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM!"

"imagine all the cute baby clothes!"

"Let Me Know If You Have Any Cravings. I Can Cook For You."

"I CAN COOK TOO!"

"you hungry? i'll go get something." Mars said before teleporting away.

Well, things were still normal.

This baby has no idea how chaotic their family is, but they will be loved.

  
"Just So You Know," Edge growled at your ear "I'll Be The One That Knock You Up Next Time."

Well fuck you too Edge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a bit chaotic because I wanted you to imagine whichever skeletons you want!


	15. Heat Sex - Lamia!Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested chapter!
> 
> GN Reader!

You always loved animals.

Working with them was a dream of yours.

So when you heard that a local Zoo was hiring you sent your curriculum hoping to get the job.

They called you for an interview soon after. 

  
Turns out that the zoo was more of a conservation centre for endangered species. 

As the director was giving you a tour of the place, you felt something weird in your chest. You brushed it off as you being nervous.

The director told you about their latest guests and most prized possession. 

Two skeleton lamias, probably the last two of their kind. 

They set up a whole breeding program to find a partner for the two brothers because they weren't some simple minded animals (aside when they were in heat), they were intelligent creatures and since they were brothers, trying to breed them together would be a whole new level of messed up. 

"I have to warn you, Nightmare is a bit shy and might avoid you at the beginning. He'll warm up to you eventually. You can try bribing him with a book or two. Dream, on the other hand, will probably hug you as a warm welcome. Let him know if he's squeezing too hard."  
  
Your heart(?) was beating fast as he led you to the pen with the lamias.

"Guys! There's someone new I would like you two to meet." He called as he opened the gate.

You immediately spotted a purple lamia basking in the sun on a rock. That must be Nightmare. He lazily glanced at you and, deciding that you weren't dangerous, went back to dozing off. 

You searched for the other and found him under a tree, his bright yellow tail easy to spot, but he wasn't moving to greet you like the owner said and when you met his eyelights you understood why.

You froze. Time seemed to stop. It felt like pieces fell in place.

You kneeled as he slithered closer and you slowly hugged each other, trying to be as close as possible. 

"...Well, he never did that before." The poor old man was confused by what was happening. 

Nightmare on the other hand, was fully awake now. 

"Isss that...?"

Dream nodded, nuzzling where your soul was.

"I finally found you, my Ssssoulmate."

\---------

  
Having Dream as a mate was amazing. He was a machine for cuddles. He would follow you everywhere, either behind you or on your shoulders like a scarf.

When a dangerous animal came closer to you, he would hiss at them to stay away.

He was a little territorial but he was too cute to be mad at him. It was his instinct after all. 

Nightmare opened up to you faster than you expected. He was still wary of you, judging if you were fitting as his brother's mate, but he was a pleasure to talk with.

  
Time passed and Dream was getting closer to experiencing his first heat with you. 

He was more clingy than usual and refused to leave your side.

"Dream, I need to feed the other animals." You were exasperated, he wasn't letting you do your job.

"No!" And he was so stubborn about it! 

"Mate!" He had his tail draped around you and his arms around your neck.

"Mate." He insisted as his tail moved to tease your crotch.

"D-Dream!" You let out a choked moan. His bones were so hot to the touch.

"O-ok! Fine. Let me find a private place and-"

"Nessssst!" He interrupted you.

You tried to reach his nest as quickly as possible, but his teasing had no subsided.

You almost fell in the nest, Dream tripping you. It was clear that he was slipping into a feral stage, losing his ability to speak. Luckily he did not forget to pleasure his partner.

He kissed you with fiery passion, his tongue invading your mouth.

You caressed his belly, finding his slit already wet. Your fingers were drenched with his fluid when you inserted them to coax his cocks out.

They were already standing to attention and dripping pre.

You tried to take both of them in one hand, stroking each of them with your fingers. 

It didn't take long for him to cum, but his members didn't soften. He looked at you with a feral lust, like a predator looks at his prey.

It sent a shiver down your spine. 

He used his tongue to taste the air (like a snake) and coiled his tail around you. (Thank the stars he wasn't a constrictor type of snake.)

"D-Dream!" You moaned.

He growled and grinded against your sex.

"Ok ok! I'll take my pants off!" You managed to get them off with as little movement as you could, because every time you moved an inch closer to the edge of the nest, Dream hissed angrily at you.

When Dream finally saw a glance of your hole he dove in. One of his members slipped in no problem thanks to his own slick. 

"Fuck! Dream!" It felt good, like really good. 

He moved quickly, chasing his own release and momentarily forgot about your own pleasure.

His dick that wasn't inside you was moving between your asscheeks, trying to get some friction.

Finally, after Dream came two more times, you reached your peak.

  
You tried to get up but Dream wrapped himself around you. 

"Mine." He hissed.

"Yes Dream, I'm all yours, but I need to work."

"No!" He was being so stubborn! 

  
"Fine," you sighed "I'll stay, but you better give me the best cuddles ever!"

He tilted his head at you, clearly not understanding you.

"Ok, when you feel better we'll talk again. I need some rest if I want to help you with this."

  
And you should go on for a week?

  
Well, good luck to you!


	16. Body Swap - Underfell Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing again! I don't know what happened.

Your head hurt. 

A lot.

What the heck happened? 

You tried to backtrack the last things that you remember. 

You were relaxing with some of your mates when Gaster asked for your and Edge's help with something. 

You two descendent into the basement where he had his "secret lab".

There was some sort of machinery that was making a weird sound and then...

A flash of white and you were passed out on the floor. 

And your head felt like it was splitting in two. 

You placed a hand on your face, trying to sooth the pain.

...Had you been wearing gloves?

"boss!" At least Red was here and checking on his brother.

You felt so weird. 

You felt Red grab your shoulder "boss! fucking answer me!"

He was checking on you while also worry for his brother. How nice.

"Red-" 

  
That wasn't your voice!

  
Your eyes snapped open and you looked down. You had got up to your knees but... those weren't your legs. You hadn't been wearing skinny jeans and sure as hell you couldn't see your pelvic bones!

You wanted to scream but someone beated you at it.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! I NEED NO HELP! I AM NO DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" You screamed... at least, that was your voice, but you haven't moved your mouth. 

You looked where the screaming was coming from and saw... you. 

T-that was your body! And you looked pissed. Classic, Blue and Russ were trying to help not-you get up.

"papyrus! fuckin' answer me!" Red was so worried. 

"DON'T YOU JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING YOU MONGREL!" not-you screeched at Red. If look could kill...

And then it clicked.

"Edge?" Stars, your voice sounded so weird. Deep, but it didn't quite sound like Edge's. 

All attention turned to you. 

(Not-you) Edge rolled his (your?) eyes "FINALLY SOMEONE WITH A WORKING BRAIN CELL!" He barked "IT APPEARS THAT WHATEVER GASTER WAS WORKING ON, SWAPPED ME AND THE HUMAN!"

Red's eyelights darted between the two of you as more and more sweat appeared on his skull.

"no, no. nope!" Was all he said before he teleported away. 

Understandable, having your brother and your mate swap bodies must be very uncomfortable. 

Gaster meanwhile was in a corner taking notes enthusiastically, muttering to himself, switching between speaking English and "Hands". For once you could understand that he was saying something, you couldn't understand what, but you understood that it was a language.

"dad! could you stop thinking of my mate as a science experiment and help us!" Classic said, frustrated with his father.

"NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU SAY THAT "HANDS" HURT YOUR EARS." Edge grumbled as he massaged his ears, stopping to touch the hair around them.

"Is what I'm trying to do son," Gaster said with his know-all attitude. 

Russ finally helped you get up, your legs felt wobbly. "Thanks." You whispered to him with a warm smile.

He blushed "sheesh, didn't 'now edge could make such a face darlin'."

He kissed your cheekbone and you felt the intent in it. Utter love and adoration. 

You blushed and instead of feeling heat, you felt electricity surge to your face.

"DO NOT DO LEWD STUFF WITH MY BODY!"

Embarrassed, you gripped Russ for stability, stumbling on your feet.

Why was so hard to keep your balance? 

Oh.

"Are the high heels really necessary?" You asked, narrowing your sockets. 

"IT'S CALLED STYLE!" 

"Can I take them off or is it scandalous or something?" 

"for the last time, monsters don't have a thing for socks. don't know where the kid got the idea." Classic grumbled. 

Still using Russ for support, you removed the heeled boots, your skeletal feet clicking on the floor. 

Much better.

  
In the end, it was decided that the two of you would stay in your room for the time being. 

Edge was already pacing around the room in circles. 

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THEM! DO THEY REALLY EXPECT US TO STAY IN HERE WHILE THEY TRY TO FIND A SOLUTION?!"

"Edge, calm down. You're going to hurt my throat."

"I WILL NOT-" His voice cracked mid-sentence and he held his throat. 

That sounded painful. 

  
He looked away, probably to avoid the "I told you so" that was coming. 

You sighed... And no sound came out. 

It was your turn to held your throat, but you were stopped by the scarf Edge always wore.

"We Do Not Have Lungs To Sigh With, Why Do You Think That We Always Say "Sigh" Out Loud? And STOP USING MY VOICE WRONG!" He wasn't screeching like before, but he was still trying to sound intimidating (and loud).

What he said confused you "What do you mean?" His voice did sound a bit weird when you used it, but you thought it was because you were hearing it through your skull.

He huffed "I Always Have To Make It Sound Higher Or People Wouldn't Respect Me. Monsters Won't Obey You With Their Panties Twisted. I Would Sound Like The Mutt If-"

"Oh!" You exclaimed "I always wondered why your voices sounded so different."

"Yes, All Of The Louder Of Us Do That." He confirmed. 

"Mmmm. So you could sound like Russ if you wanted." You made your voice drop and- Holy Moley you sounded hot! 

Edge blushed, apparently he liked that too. "DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! YOUR BODY LIKES MY VOICE, THAT'S ALL."  
  
You were ready to answer with a snarky retort, but you caught a whim of a smell. You couldn't wrap your head over what it smelled like, but it was a nice smell.

"Do you smell that?" You asked. 

Edge's blush deepened and the smell became stronger.

Whatever it was, it was making your mouth water. You followed the smell, it was coming from... Edge?!

"What the-"

"STOP!" He was trying to get away from you, looking like an angry kitten (now you know where the nickname came from.). 

Were you smelling your own (his?) arousal?!?

"Y-YOUR BODY IS JUST REACTING TO MINE! THAT'S ALL!"

"Papyrus," You said with a sexy voice "It's ok. What do you say if we try some things? I have some ideas of shapes I would love to try, but I need your help."

He seemed to ponder over your idea.

"I have some toys if you prefer."

"No, I Think I'll Be Fine." He grabbed you and kissed you hard. Before you could understand what was happening, your back hit the mattress. Edge had that dominant glint in his eyes that always made your guts twist in pleasant ways.

He opened the drawer that contained your various toys.

"I have to be ready for any of you guys' heats."

He wrinkled his nose.

"I always sanitize them afterwards!"

"Fine. Let's See What You Had In Mind." He undid your belt and removed your pants. Dark red magic had pooled in the space of your pelvic bones. 

"It Seems You Hadn't Formed Anything Yet. Let's Start With Your Experimentation."

  
This was going to be a loooong night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> I have a brand new NSFW Twitter! Is pretty empty for now, but here it is! https://twitter.com/LadyFlame20 I accept requests!


	17. Safe vore - Lamia!Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested something for Lamia!Nightmare too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready to get hate for this!
> 
> GN reader

Nightmare wasn't jealous of his brother. Absolutely not. 

He was happy for him.

Truth be told, he was a bit wary of the human at first. Sure, they were Dream's soulmate, but they could still be dangerous, or hurt him or-

Nightmare took a deep breath. It was all in the past now. Dream and his mate were happy and... it made him feel lonely. 

"Brother?" Dream must have sensed his mood.

"What'sssss up?"

"Are you ok?" Dream, always worried about him.

"Do not worry about it. I'm fine. Do you need anything?"

Dream blushed and played with his fingers before looking up at his twin again.

"M-me and my mate... were thinking about expanding the family, and I- we were sssscared that you'll feel left out."

Nightmare's metaphorical heart sank. (He will be alone!) He didn't know why, he should be happy for his brother. (Please, don't leave me alone!)

"That'sssss great."

Dream's smile brighten up "You'll ssssse brother, you'll be a great uncle!" When he saw that his brother's smile didn't reach the eyes he added "I'm sssure your Ssssoulmate isss closssse, they're jussssst shy like you!"

  
If only Nightmare could be as optimistic as his brother.

Time passed, Dream and his mate were making arrangements for the next heat. A clutch of eggs wasn't something to take lightly.  
  
Nightmare was just happy with reading books. He was fine.

  
One day, as Dream was making silly faces at the visitors, Nightmare felt something, like a sense of anticipation. Something was about to happen, he didn't know what, but it was-

His train of thoughts came to a stop when he looked at the crowd and locked eyes with...

You. 

You gasped and the pencil you had been using for drawing the various creatures this place had, fell into the ground. 

You didn't realise that you were moving closer until you touched the glass, the only thing separating you two.

He tasted the air with his tongue. Adorable.

A person was talking to you, but you couldn't hear what they were saying, until they said something about getting closer to him. You nodded absently and let them drag you somewhere. 

You stopped in front of a door with a "staff only" sign on it. 

When it opened, you fell on your knees, arms stretched out to hug the purple lamia, whom slithered to you faster than a Black Mamba.

You hugged him as close as possible. The universe stopped existing, only the two of you existed.

* * *

  
Nightmare was... happy. More than happy. Words couldn't even describe how he felt.

His Soulmate was shy and a bit awkward, just like him. His mate seemed to always focus on a little block and to be honest, he was curious. 

He sneaked behind you, looking at what you were looking. 

There were some... pictures? Of him, his brother and the other human, but mainly him! That made him blush for some reason.

"What'sssss that?" He finally asked, making you jump.

"Oh! I... S-Sorry I... I just like to draw you. Do you like it?"

You showed your sketchbook to him. You liked to draw your Soulmate when you could.

You stayed like that for a while, until you groaned in pain.

Nightmare hurried to check you for any injuries, even if he knew it was useless. 

You had explained to him that you suffered of chronic pain, Nightmare tried to understand, but human's anatomy was so strange to him. He tried his best to snuggle closer to you, hoping to provide some relief, at least to your soul.

* * *

Month passed and that particular time of the year came around. 

Nightmare's heat was different from his brother.

He had to do things to survive in the wilderness, before arriving at the sanctuary. He didn't regret them, but he felt guilty about them.

Every time his heat arrived, his levels of magic were amplified by his LV. He got bigger and more aggressive. 

Not with you! Never with you.

He warned you long before it was due, but you insisted on staying with him, going as far as saying that the thought of him being more animalistic was kinda hot.

  
So there you were, one cock inside you, as far as it could go, and the other pressing on your front.

He got bigger, he was now taller than you actually, and covered in a weird goop that only served as lube.

Nightmare's instincts were screaming at him to just stick his cocks in you and fill you with his eggs, but he was able to control himself. You weren't ready yet. But that wasn't a problem. You had all the time in the world. 

You both had lost count of how many times either of you came.

When the heat finally subsided, Nightmare stopped, knowing that you needed to rest.

You flinched. Whether it was because you were overstimulated or your chronic pain, it didn't matter.

It sent Nightmare's instincts haywire. 

Mate

Hurt

  
Mate hurt

  
**Protect!**

**Protect mate!**

"Nightmare?" You asked groggily.

Must protect mate! 

He licked your cheek and then moved to your feet.

His mouth opened like a snake, ready to swallow it's prey.

You tried to move, but your legs weren't responding. 

"N-Nightmare? W-What are you doing?" You managed to ask.

"Keep mate safe." Was all he said, without moving his mouth.

He was moving slowly, but soon your feet disappeared in the black hole that was his throat. 

Then your legs.

  
Then your waist.

  
Strangely, you weren't scared. 

There was a soothing trhum coming from your soul.

  
Soon enough Nightmare swallowed you whole. 

Luckily you knew that lamias have two stomachs, so you weren't scared of being digested or something like that. 

You found yourself surrounded by his ecto-flesh. It was... oddly relaxing. 

Everything began to vibrate and you knew immediately that he was purring. 

Nightmare placed his hands where his stomach was bulging (aka where you were situated) and caressed it softly.

  
He sighed dearly **"Mate. Safe."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some art for this chapter (double dick, no vore, both body types inserts)
> 
> https://twitter.com/LadyFlame20/status/1341743877489905669


	18. Anal - Killer Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GN reader. No description for reader's parts. Anal. A bit of Killer's backstory.
> 
> What, a girl can't enjoy the thought of anal?

Sans knew that he wasn't like the other monsters.

He was strange. 

Different. 

When the kid first arrived, it was intriguing, something new.

He followed them just to feel something. 

  
But it soon became repetitive, boring.

  
When the killing started he utter despair, but there was a part of him that was happy to feel something. 

The fights against the human were exciting at the beginning, but they soon became repetitive. Boring. 

  
Every time they tried something new, Sans felt something new.

  
Then came the offer. To kill everyone together. 

Sans always felt a rush of... something every time he killed one of his fellow monsters. 

He never felt guilty, the kid could always reset.

  
He really thought he was above consequences. 

  
Sans started to feel not so good. Black goop leaking from his sockets and his soul twisted and changed.

The soul of a killer, that's how Chara called it.

When a group of skeletons as messed up as him recruited him to create havoc in the Multiverse, that's the name he adopted. 

He wasn't Sans anymore, just Killer.

  
Then... He met you.

  
He couldn't remember how you two met, but you had something that intrigued him.

Call it love at first sight, or a planet alignment, but you started dating. 

You founded him charming and funny.

  
He told you a bit of his past.

  
His soul even went back to a heart shape!

You truly were too good to him.

And the sex! The sex was amazing! It was better than anything he ever tried!

When you learned that he could make whatever he wanted with his magic, you began experimenting. 

  
It was addicting. 

  
You were addicting.

One night, you were in bed together, just reading a book or watching night television, finding hidden gems or stuff that was so trashy that it was funny.

He slowly moved behind you. His hands wandering. Massaging. Teasing. 

  
He nibbled at your neck sexily "may i use your backdoor sweetheart?"

"Well... if you ask so nicely." Who were you to resist?

You jumped a bit when you felt the sudden coldness of the lube.

"Give me a little warning, would you!"

He chuckled "sorry." 

He wasn't sorry at all.

He grabbed you and slowly sank you on his penis, until you were sitting on his lap.

"Fuck!" You cursed loudly. 

"you took it so well. all the way in on the first try."

You were ready to respond with sass, but a moan escaped you.

Is anal supposed to feel this good? It was probably thanks to his magic but Fuck!

You began moving up and down, helped by Killer.

It didn't take long for him to lose control and change your position. 

You found yourself with your face shoved against the bed, with Killer pounding your ass doggy style. 

"Fuck! Ah~ Sans!" You moaned.

Usually he got mad when you called him by his old name. He wasn't Sans anymore. 

But in that moment it was what he needed to push him over the edge. 

He came, biting your shoulder with his dull fangs.

  
He didn't forget about his partner.

Reached your sex and massaged it with skilful hands. He wasn't skilled only when it comes to play with knives.

You reached your climax in no time.

You stayed there, cuddling and nuzzling each other. 

Usually he was a more passionate lover, but this was a lazy night... Well... His version of a lazy night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people that followed me on Twitter!


	19. Micro/Macro - Mamba (Bitty Lamia SF!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Micro
> 
> DFAB Reader (because I had a very specific scenario in mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is super short, but I had to rewrite this three times and I was already picturing to receive lots of hate for this.
> 
> Mambas belong to Vex-Bitties on Tumblr. If you're reading this Vex, I'm so sorry.

Mambas were prideful and stubborn bitties.

When one wanted to become his owner, he'll court the heck out of them! Until they either politely decline or feel so overwhelmed by his superior swooning abilities and become mates.

You were one of the latter. Your Mamba's courtship, between presents, compliments and showering you in affection won you over.

  
There were things that you though he couldn't do, but he never let his size stop him.

He was the one that approached you with idea of sex. You had no idea how it could work with him, but had a plan.

You were laying in bed naked as he requested. He kissed your lips and slowly moved down your body, touching all your more sensitive spots. 

Where did he learned how to do that?!

The room was filled with your moans as he finally reached your sex that had been accurately shaved for the occasion. 

He wasted no time and dove in, pushing his head past your outer labias and started licking everywhere. 

You swore loudly as he found your clit and sucked hard. You came fast thanks to his administration. 

You were so lost in your pleasure that you didn't even notice him slipping into your vagina until you felt his tail wiggle inside you. 

He resumed sucking your clit as he humped his cocks on your walls.

You felt the fizz of his magic as he came and that was enough for pushing you over the edge.

He got pushed out by the amount of your slickness. 

He didn't even bothered scrolling off your juices before striking a pose. 

You praised him, telling him how good it felt, how it was the best orgasm you ever had, but insisted on getting the both of you cleaned up before cuddling. 

He agreed, ~~but he'll never admit that he loved how your lubricant made his tail shine.~~


	20. Shower sex - Lust!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader with a penis or a strap on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reader that does the penetration.  
> ...  
> Maybe I just really want to fuck him.

An eventful evening with Lust usually ended with sex.

A lot of passionate sex.

"I still don't understand how do you make me keep going for so many rounds." You sighed.

"it's my magic love." He answered with a cheeky smile.

After such sessions there was the need for a long shower, both to relax your muscles and to clean up the mess.

You walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind you. Don't want somebody barging in here.

As you turn around, Lust is standing there, with his dumb smile still on his face.

"Did you seriously teleported in here? You were just two rooms away!"

"yes, but you would've locked me out." He said in a mocked hurt tone.

You rolled your eyes, ready to unlock the door and leave him alone.

"aw come on, don't be like that. we can shower together and save some water."

A part of you was screaming that this was a bad idea, but another part of you reasoned that he couldn't have any more sexual energy left.

"Sure." You were also too tired to start a discussion. You grabbed your soap and his bone lotion (with added calcium) and hop in. 

Lust had already turned on the shower at the perfect temperature. The water splashing on his bones was a sight to behold. 

You still can't believe you met an alive, talking skeleton. Who came from a world that knew only sex and no love. Being his friend. His partner. Getting to make love with him?! 

You join him in the shower soon after, hugging him.

"I love you so much." You reminded him. You told him every time you had sex, before and after.

He needed to hear it. 

His blush was adorable. 

"i know, you always tell me." He kissed you softly, his arms sneaking around your neck. 

He deepened the kiss and grinded against your crotch with his pelvis.

The dude was flexible ok!

He turned around, putting his hands on the wall and facing the corner of the shower, wiggling his hips, showing off his newly formed vagina. 

"do you have another round in you?" He asked, voice dripping with honey.

"You know I can't resist your charm." You said gripping him and slowly sliding inside.

"Fuck! You're so tight! So good for me." You kept praising him as you slowly trusted in and out of him.

"ah~ harder! more!" He moaned.

You bent over, licking and biting his vertebrae.

He came, clenching the length that was inside him.

That caused you to cum too, moaning his name.

  
"What was that about saving water?" You asked when you caught your breath.

"what are you gonna do? _spank me_ ~?" He teased.

You blushed "Please Sans, I really don't have any more energy."

He chuckled "i'm sorry."

He absolutely wasn't. 


	21. Pegging- Outertale Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFAB Reader, because for what I understood pegging works only for DFAB people and I'm too scared to search stuff.

It was that time of the year again. When monsters felt the primal urge of finding a mate and trying to procreate. 

In simpler terms, the heat time.

In even simpler terms, the time when they were horny AF.

As the loving mate and caretaker you were, you were more than happy to give them a helping hand (pun intended).

Some of them were going through a dominant heat. Others a submissive heat. 

And one of them was expecting his first submissive heat. 

"ah~ please! please fill me! please!" Outer was moaning. His pussy already summoned, it was a deep purple with stars, like a galaxy, and already dripping. 

"Begging already sweetheart?" You said with a smirk while adjusting your strap on. 

He let out a needy whimper "fill me! i need it!"

"Not yet dear." You told him as you reached for your bedside table. 

"please?" He tried.

"Good boy," you praised him, petting his cheek "but that's not what I meant." 

You finally took the lube bottle and opened it, squeezing the content on the tip of the strap on.

Outer's pussy was clenching on nothing, trying to get some stimulation. 

"I know you're wet enough for me sweetheart, but I don't want this to hurt." 

"i don't care! j-just put it in! please!"

You covered his skull with kisses and slowly slid in, stopping every now and then to let him adjust.

His back arched and his hips moved out of his control. It was the first time he had something inside him after all. 

Moans escaped his mouth "ah~ breed me! please! please please please!"

You knew that you couldn't actually do that, but his heat-fogged mind didn't care.

You began moving, the friction causing shocks of pleasure to run through both of you. 

Outer locked his legs around your waist, as your name fell from his teeth like a prayer.

  
He came and you followed suit, screaming his name.

  
"Do you still need to go for another round Sans?"

He nodded "i... sorry, i might have said some weird stuff there." His blush made his constellation-like freckles stand out.

"Don't worry sweetheart. It was kinda hot to be honest."

"it was juaaaaa~" a moan cut him off when you moved your hips forward.

"After this, you'll need some water and a nap. How does that sound?"

"g-good, when i won't feel so empty anymore."

"Don't worry sweetheart, we have all night for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestion? Leave a comment.  
> Liked it? Hated it? Leave a comment!  
> Feeling shy? Leave an Anon comment on my Tumblr!  
> https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


End file.
